New Hero On The Block
by DaGirl32
Summary: Peter Rodgers is the son of Steve/Captain America and Tony/Iron Man. He only wants to be normal but a spider bite can beg to differ now he is thrown into the world of the hero's he has the Avenger and the New York City Police after him can he manage to keep his identity a secret. And will he learn the truth about his Real Family.Based Off the Amazing Spider Man and The Avengers.
1. Why Can

Peter's P.O.V

The sun peaking through the dark blue curtains reflect off a CD on the floor of a young Peter Rodgers. He tossed on to his left side to make the light go away from his face. But to his luck his father Steve would be due to wake him up any minute it was only Six am but for him his father acted like he was still in the military all the time.

There's the famous knock from Steve Rodger-Stark, he only waits a good half a second before opening up the door to his young adoptive son's room. Their Peter lies still asleep praying his father would let him sleep in for once. But his prayers came short like normally his father was a man who believed in discipline but his other father Tony didn't give a flying rats ass about the law or rules.

He enjoyed that about Tony he isn't afraid to break some rules to have a little fun, but Steve was a man by word and by books and that's what Peter hated.

Steve walks to Peter's curtains and opens them up to let the light come into the Dark blue room light bouncing off of each wall and ending up at Peter's face.

"Alright you know the rules get up you have one hour then you need to be down stairs ready to go to school. This time Uncle Clint will be able to take you today to school." Steve say's while going to Peter's bed he takes the covers off him and throws them onto the floor. "Now Peter I'll be back in five minutes if your not up it will be bad for you so I suggest that you get up now." Steve said to Peter while walking out of the room but closes the door behind him.

Peter stretched his arms out to try and force him out of his bed, letting out a yawn he threw the blanket off his body and began to walk to his bathroom. The perks of having rick parents they supply you with things you'd request for pleasure or things you need. Stopping at the mirror he examined his body, well the only skin that was showing. The pajamas he wore slung to his body almost like a skintight outfit at most. He had bruises that go up and down his fore arms. No not from his parents but from a school bully named Eric, but in Peter's opinion he called him flash in his mind because once authority came he was gone in a flash.

He ran his hands through his short chocolate brown hair, it amazed him how he could be bullied everyday but nobody at home noticed. Stifling back a groan in frustration he went to the shower and began the hot water of wonders.

"How do they not see I'm being attacked at school?"

Once the water was at a desirable temperature, scolding hot. Peter stripped out of his nightwear and entered the shower. Normally he would gasp at how hot the water was on his skin but after awhile of preceding in these types of showers it was something his body needed to function through the day. His mind began to wander back through his childhood, what could have prevented these daily beatings by his peers.

"Nothing really."

He's been apart of this dysfunctional family for over thirteen years now. Most people would think it's cool that their dad is Iron Man or Captain America and there the ones that saved New York City. Or that living in Stark Towers is amazing but the truth is that it's horrible not only is Peter constantly picked on he is always alone in the tower. Yes when your Dad's are World known super hero's there are con's to having your parents be the world saviors. But when they choice work over their children that are when the problems come into play, not until this year did he have a family dinner. The years before they would send Mary Anne the women of head desk down stairs to take care of him. It wasn't her job but she was pretty damn good at the job.

He wished his family would understand that he just wants a normal life. Maybe before he was in the family he had one, but he doesn't remember his real family at all. Even if he did know his family he would want to connect with them, maybe he even has a brother or sister. He'd never know every time he brings it up to Tony or Steve he gets shot down with yelling and Steve going somewhere to cry.

"Damn it" Peter muttered to himself.

He begins to wash his body off with some fancy soap Steve had given him when they had a mission in France last week. Not bothering to tell JARVIS or Peter leaving him unattended for two days. There is nothing he can do until his eighteenth birthday, and then he'll leave and find his family.

Going over his body with water one more time peter turns the water off and takes the towel from the towel rack. Then cleans his body off from the scolding water, his skin is a light red color from the water. It's like being slapped repeatedly in the same area; it makes Peter feel like reality is something he is apart of. Dragging his feet to the bathroom sink he begins to brush his pure white teeth to take off his morning breath and debris of food from last nights lonely dinner with JARVIS.

He looks into the mirror and sighs doing one spit out of the minty flavor; Peter drags his feet to his walk in closet and selects his normal wear. He changes into a Button down plaid red and blue shirt and a white under shirt he then picks up a pair of dark denim skinny jeans all of the clothing is neatly ironed. He falls on the floor trying to get into the skinny devils earning a loud thud from his body hitting the dark mahogany wood. He quickly puts them on while still on the floor and puts some grey old skater shoe's on that are contently laying on the ground next to his body.

Peter then walks out of the closet and takes his phone out of the charger; it was the new IPhone from apple. The company practically begged for Tony to be in a company partner so Apple would get more money in the end. To his parents life was all about business and no time for family. He then walks back into his bathroom and a mess his hair up to give him a playful look and walks back into his room he checks the clock by his bed. Six forty-nine he grabs a grey windbreaker jacket off his computer chair, and his skate bored and backpack off his floor behind his door.

Once he proceeds down to the kitchen he hears voices and stops to listen to what the adults of the house are talking about.

"Look I want him to makes friends just as bad but don't push him to make friends"

The voice belonged to Clint he sounded worried that Peter had been in some cases anti-social. Peter took two more steps and had his body pressed to the wall to have a better hearing of what was being said.

"I think it's strange how he doesn't talk about anybody he knows or his friends I think he's ashamed of us"

Now that was Steve in a whiney voice he gives Peter when he doesn't do what hes told to.

"I'm going to have to agree with my husband Clint it's wired even losers or creeps have friends they bring home to their family's. But Peter hasn't had one friend he's talked about or brought home and he's lived with me for thirteen years. Even for his birthday he just wanted to stay with the family and now he just goes out with god knows who."

"I agree with them Clint maybe he just doesn't want his friends to know about his family. Maybe even to see them but I think it's very hard when his dad's are in the paper all the time for the avengers." The voice was non-other than Natasha.

"See I'm not the only person with thinks something's wired about that." Tony chimed in. He had always thought Peter was going through a phase by not bringing friends over or even talking about them.

"It would be a different conversation if he played sports or was in a club then we'd think he's just going there. But he does doing anything and that's what worries me." Steve sighed in remembrance of what teenagers are capable of now days. He was worried for his child's safety and if was doing anything illegal.

Peter was done listing to them talk about how anti-social he was. It wasn't his fault at all it was his parents for being super hero's. Maybe if they understood people judge him for this problem in his life then they would understand more into his life. Peter walked into the kitchen where most of the avengers fell silent to him entering the room. Peter took that as a hint to leave as fast as he can he grabbed an orange juice box from the fridge and walked to the elevator and pressed it to open.

Not even a seconded pasted by before the elevator was ready, the doors flew open and he hurried into the metal transportation. Pressing the down button he saw a glimpse of the expression the room was giving him. Shocked, Confusion and most of all Irritation.

He saw his uncle Clint stand up from the table and begin to walk over to the elevator but Peter press the close the door button and it did. Peter could hear Steve and Tony yell at him to open the door and even banging on the doors. He heard Tony call for JAVIS but over the years they never knew that Peter was very smart and hacked JAVIS about nine years ago to over ride anything Tony had to say as an order.

The password was Shamwar.

As soon as he hit the lobby Peter took his skate bored out and began to skate to school. His normal goals were to get to school and have a normal day, today he prayed he wasn't stopped by his two faced family.

The ride was somewhat pleasant besides his Fathers, uncle and aunt were calling him like it was the end of the world. They had no idea he knew all the shortcuts to his school they all avoided all the main roads. It would be harder for them to find him if they went looking for him. He knew he was going to be in trouble but he could careless at that very moment because for once he felt free of the world.

Peter arrived at school with five minutes to spare. Normally he would get to school just when the bell would ring on him. He then got off the skate bored and opened his backpack and take out his camera. It was the only thing he had left of his family; Maryanne knew his mother but gave the camera to him just last year. He's been obsessed with the camera ever sense. He closed the backpack up and began to walk to the main entrance of the school. The Quad is what some people called it and only the cool kids were aloud to sit there during lunch.

While walking to the main entrance he see a group of people gather up into a circle and a person yelling out for help. His instincts kicked in and ran to the crowed pushing past people to get to the center of the commotion.

There he saw a freshman named David being beaten by Eric. This boy lived to hurt others for no reason what so ever.

The Boy has a very big ego for a one person but then again so does my dad Tony.

Eric is pushing a David's face into food from the cafeteria. David looks scared to the bone from what Eric is doing to him. Eric stops momentarily and looks at me.

"Hey Peter take of picture of me" He says with a cheeky smile. Peter's blood started to boil on the inside; he really wants him to take a picture of this hot mess he's created. Peter's jaw tightens in utter frustration with the other boy he would never take a picture of somebody being bullied. "No Eric just put him down already, I think your done here now." There was a crack in Peter's voice he never says anything unless somebody else is being hurt.

"No just take a picture of me already" He was clearly irritated that Peter wasn't listening to him.

But even if they're still talking he's still putting food on this kids face

"No Eric just leave him ALONE" His voice was more confident in how he said it to Eric.

He drops the kid on the ground and walks up to Peter and punches him in the stomach. A loud grunt comes from Peter he's being attacked on school campus again. He dropped the skateboard from being punched in the stomach and dropping the camera all together. He punches him in the face and Peter fall to the ground covering his face gasping for air. And to finish it all off he kicks him in the side and the crowd of people leaves the scene of the fight like it's no big deal. Leaving Peter to deal with any damages of his body from the fight he was forced to partake in.

"Why can't I just have one good day of school?" He whispered to himself.


	2. A Friend Is Made

**Hey Guy's so I looked at all the reviews… I'm sorry if I confused anybody I was just trying to write for fun but I promise I'll try harder not to make it difficult for anybody to read the story. Also if you want to give a suggestion to how I can improve it I'd rather you just message me it instead. Also I'm putting Loki later in the story and all the avengers will come together. And I know he saves his daughter but… well I'm just gonna be evil on who his daughter is but if there's a girl other than Gwen I'd be looking on the girl she might just be his kid**

Peter's P.O.V

I take my notebook out it's black with yellow duck tape all over front cover of it and on the back my name printed in big letters. I open to a new page and take my pencil out for the most useless class in the world AP Human Geography. I just don't care for it but most people think it's helpful I'd rather be in AP Chemistry I'm barely passing this class at least in science I have a solid A but in this class I have a C- and Steve keeps riding me like no tomorrow over the grade.

I look at the clock 7:29am and the teacher isn't here yet how lovely if she doesn't come in ten minutes I'm leaving to the science lab.

"You should go to the nurse," a voice says.

I turn my head to the right and find a blonde haired girl looking at me concerned.

"W-what go to t-the nurse" I ask her back confused

"I mean you got beat up by Eric so you might want to get yourself checked out" She tells me

"Oh (smiles) yeah he gave it to me" I tell her

"Yeah do you even know my name?" She asks me while folding her hands on her desk

"Um G-Gwen Stacy um (clears throat) u-um I'm "but she cut me off

"Peter Parker am I right" Gwen asks me with a cute smile

"Um yes and no (runs hand through hair) I haven't been caller Parker in years it's Rogers actually" I tell her with a smile

"I'm so sorry Peter I just-" Gwen starts but this time I cut her off

"No it's perfectly fine people make mistakes all the time but… how did you know my real last name though nobody calls me that… at all not anybody" I tell her

"Oh yeah I have an internship at OSCAR the science company in down town and they knew your dad or someone close to you but they do talk about you" She tells me "why do you not like the last name Parker because again my fault I'll just call you Rogers like everybody else" She says with a concerned look

"No I like Parker (plays with his shirts wrist button on right arm) it makes me feel like I still have a part of my real family with me" I tell her while looking down

"Okay it's settled then Peter Parker so since the teacher isn't here yet would you like to go to the empty since lab with me" She asks me with a smile

I look at the clock in the front of the room it's eight am and the teacher isn't here yet so might as well do something fun.

"Sure I'd love to go with you" I tell Gwen with a smile, is this what a friend feels like

I put my notebook in my biggest pocket for my backpack and I put my pencil in my front pocket and I get out of my seat and sling my backpack onto my left side. Gwen packs her things up as well and we leave the classroom from the back door on the right because not everybody would notice us leave because we seat in the back of the room anyway. But aside from Gwen's giggles we left very unnoticed if I do say so myself.

Dear God please do not let that teacher some because I cannot deal with Steve yelling at me for skipping a class again. The last time I got caught he came into my class I skipped and watched me unlike Tony who said don't do it again was very fine with it because it wasn't science, it was only history and that was last year. I never learn so who cares because you only live once unlike my father Steve but that doesn't count.

I check back into reality and just in time I almost ran into the door. The greenroom my second home even if we have a science lab at home I'm not aloud to use it no matter what or I'm screwed over big time. Not my words Tony's but I keep those words to heart (opens door and put backpack on the floor next to Gwen's) I don't feel like getting on his bad side.

The door closes behind me and I go to the back of the room and on a table by the emergency exit door I put my goggles on and I grab a white lab coat and put it on I'm not ready to explain why I have a hole in my pants or shirt to Steve or Tony.

"Alright Gwen what are we doing today" I ask her while walking back to her up in the front

"Well today (looks at clip board) we are testing things on Spiders Don't ask me why but I have to for my Internship" She tells me

"Okay where's the spider we will be testing?" I ask her

"It's there (points at a cup flipped over on table) I don't know what's special about it but my boss is going crazy over it and wants me to figure it out" She tells me while writing things down on her paper.

I flip the cup over and the spider is trying to escape from the prison it was forced to take upon. I get down closer to the spider to have a closer look on it. The spider is cover in red but only the thorax isn't it's covered in blue and the spider is so tiny you'd miss it if you weren't paying attention to it.

"This Spider is different it has a big blue circle on it's thorax and the rest of the body is covered in red" I tell Gwen while getting back up straight. I look to her and all she does is write down not saying a word to me.

Before I could say another thing the bell rang I turn my head to behind me and see that the time is nine in the morning.

"Well time fly's when your doing science right Peter am I right" Gwen says while taking her goggles off.

"Yeah it sure does" I tell her while smiling I take off my goggles and I turn to her.

"So what are you gonna do about the Spider" I ask her

"Well I have to take it back to the lab after school but I don't have enough time to do it so I have to do it tomorrow" Gwen tells me while putting the clip bored on the table and taking off her lab coat

"Well actually I could take it back for you I have a free period today anyway besides I've never been in OSCAR head quarters anyway I'd love to see the building" I tell her while taking my lab coat off

" No Peter you being my company already is enough for me you don't have to bring back the spider for me." Gwen tells me

"No It's fine Gwen I have no problem dropping it off for you and besides you have to get to class right now don't you" I tell her with a cocky smile

"Shoot your right (she runs to the back of the room and hangs up her lab coat and puts goggles away and runs back to the front) Fine Peter you win but I'll make it up to you how does baked ziti sound" Gwen asks me while putting her backpack on

"It sounds great why" I ask her

"Well (grabs maker out of bag) Come to this address on Friday Seven at night and you can meet my family (Grabs Peter's hand and writes address on his hand) well I have to go" Gwen tells me and then she dashes out of the room to her next class

"Alright then" I tell myself while looking at the address looks like… I have a friend (Smiles to himself) "Well let's go little guy" I say to the Spider

I grab the cup but the spider isn't in the… Oh My GOD where is it (looks under the table)

Little did Peter know that the Spider is under the table and when Peter went back up to look on the table the spider was in his shirt crawling around. Some spider's venom can stun people and some have no special thing at all but this was a different type of spider and Peter was just about to find out what it held with that small bite.

"Ow" I say while grabbing the back of my neck "what the heck was that" I say. I grab some sort of string and on the end was the spider, I put the spider back into the cup and put my coat and goggles back in their places. I go back to the front of the room and pick up the spider in the cup with my left hand and put my backpack on my right side.

I leave the science room and I jog back to my locker, maybe if I hurry I can beat sidewalk traffic. I turn the corner to my locker and there was a couple making out on my locker like normal it must be Missy Tancok she does it all the time with her boyfriend Vald it's very disturbing They turn to the left and I sprint to the locker and quickly do my combo and take out my notebook and before I close it the do it for me with there bodies.

I take five big steps back and I set the cup down on the ground and take out my skate bored and set it on the ground and I put my notebook away and close up my backpack. I pick up the cup and begin to ride my skate bored out.

**So as I said before if you have any suggestions for the story just message me. Also I might post this again tomorrow but if not I'll just make the story longer for you guys and how should Peter Learn about his Real Parents. FYI if there is a spelling error I'm sorry I post the story's at night and I'm not always aware for the error so sorry.**


	3. A Hero In The Making

**SPOLIER FROM THE MOIVE JUST TO TELL YOU**

Peter's P.O.V

I didn't mind doing Gwen a favor and I didn't mind running out of school to do it for her she's different from the rest and I like different. The only thing I mind is skate bordering to downtown, which takes an hour at best, but then again I don't care about Math to one degree.

I'm just thankful for the free period I have at least they don't have to call Steve to the school because I skipped a class this time. Last time was the final time I'd skip first he came to my school in some sort of 1940's outfit and he was yelling at me the whole time and let's just say the walls at my school aren't very thick so it was very easy to hear the WHOLE THING. (Sighs)

Let's just get this bug to OSCORP and then I can go back to school then home and try to live a normal life for once.

Skating past alley's are horrible you don't know what people are doing at all and why are they there in the first place.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME" A woman's screamed out from a nearby alley I was at. I slowed down to the mysterious place and rolled my way into it. A woman was pinned up to the wall and to my looks and to the lighting he is trying to either mug her or rape her. Gosh where is my dad when you want him I'm so tempted to scream out Captain America right now.

I open my backpack up and put the spider at the bottom of the backpack and I set it on the ground and I get off the skate-bored and grab it with my right hand and walk up to the attacker. I tap him on the shoulder and yes the dumbass really didn't see me but that's an alley for you if the lighting was better crimes would go down I'm pretty sure and… Okay focus Peter. He stopped harassing her and looked back and gave me a confused looked.

"Look kid bug off and go away I'm doing something," The attacker yelled at trying to make me leave

"I know you are and by the looks of it your either going to rape this girl or mug her so I'd chose my words very carefully if I was you" I told him in a calm voice

"Look kid like I said before bug off "The attacker yelled at me once again

I took this chance to reflect on what I'm about to do and by reflect I mean I smacked in in the face with me skate-bored as hard as I'm callable to do. Next time maybe he'll listen to me and not be a jackass. I look over at the girl he has she's very shaken up about all of this that just happened. I hold my hand out for her to walk with me out of the alley she takes my hand and we rush to get out of the alley I quickly pick up my backpack and we walk about a block down to a Starbucks table in side and we sit down she's on one side and I'm on the other.

I set my things on the ground she looks shaken up but no tears what so ever any girl I've ever met would be in tears so she must have known him or something not to cry hysterically.

"You want to tell me why were you in the alley with him he looked like he was going to hurt you" I say to her in a hushed voice "By the way my name is Peter…Peter Parker" I say again in a hushed voice

"Well it started when my father walked out on my mother so has no idea where he is and I found out that guy might know but as what you just saw he was lying. And now I won't know who he is because my mother has no pictures of him anywhere in my house and she isn't that found of him I might say she hates him. But I just want to know the truth you wouldn't understand it but even if he's gone there's apart of me that wants to know why he left to know why my family wasn't good enough for him. And there's just this feeling that he's close in New York and that he'll be here soon I just keep missing him…. By the way I'm Darcy Odinson" Darcy says while playing with her long dark brown hair. (My Computer freaked out and did this and won't correct it's self)

" I know how you feel wanting to know why you weren't good enough for them and why they left but sometimes the greater mysteries in life aren't knowing what happened at all maybe there's a reason to why your dad left that your mom knows but won't let you know for her reasons and his reasons" I tell Darcy with a smile

I check the time on the clock it's twelve in the afternoon I have such a bad feeling about my phone right now. I pull it out of my pocket and it's like the great gods knew that Steve would text me.

"Why is your school saying your missing from two classes young man"

I click the phone closed and ruffle with my hair. Great god's mostly Loki because your very cool could you just give me a free day of no yelling what so ever. I pray to myself how am I going to get out of this one today telling the truth never works in my household it only gets worse.

"Darcy do you have a phone" I ask with a sly smile

"Um yes I do it's not as nice but it get's the job done (pulls cell phone out) Here" Darcy tells me while handing me the phone. I put my number in her phone and it's an old phone but it gets the job done she is right about that and I hand her back the phone and grab all my things up.

"Look I have to go drop off this package but we should hangout later I put my number in your phone so you can call me if you want and I need to go nice meeting you Darcy good luck finding your dad" I tell her while running out to OSCORP let's hope I can make it down there soon.

There's something about Darcy something very different not like Gwen different but more like she's special different she means something and I do hope she finds her dad. She's not like most girls she can mange by herself but I hope when she finds her dad it's for the best and not the worse.

Note to self ask for car skate-bordering takes to long to get places not smartest thing a person would epically up hill and down hill dear God can't New York City just be all flat and no hills that would make life so much more easier for me.

I can see the building it's at-least five minutes away from me oh if only this process could go faster it would make my day. Bedside's I'm under dressed to go into there so let's go for it Peter. I get off my skate-bored and pick It up and pit it under my arm and walk into the building I walk to the front desk.

"Look for your name tag and go to the second floor" The Lady tells me but there are so many names to pick from there is no way to deiced which one to "borrow" I pick up Antonio Rodriguez and click it onto my clothes.

"You can put your things in the green room on the second floor to the right" The lady tells me as I go up the stairs

As I go onto the second floor I decided to go exploring first it's not like I can normally go into a building like this only Tony can do that. I follow a man in a suit to an empty hallway I hide behind a door and it's just a waiting game.

After he grabs the people he needs to I go to the door and do the same password he had just done. "Wow" Is all I utter out the room is all white and it's spectacular in here. I set my skate bored on the ground and I take out the cup and set the cup on the nearest white table available.

I close up my things and leave the room I walk down the hallway but stop and rush to a corner oh my god what is Tony doing here. I look over into the windows and he's still standing there talking to somebody. I look around and find a door, which is in front of me I quickly open the door and close it. The light automatically turned on when I walked into the room.

I drop my bag and skate-bored in awe this room is very much cool I go to the desk and sit in the chair. I open the desk up and it's filled with pictures of this person's family they look perfect a wonder whose family this is.

There kid is so cute he has this awkward smile like me and… wait is this… I look for any documents that this person has I don't know if it's what I think this desk belongs too. God please not Tony Stark because I will be screwed if it's his desk.

Mathew Parker.

Was the name on a document and on a picture with me so this was my old mans room. By the looks of it somebody comes in her regularly to check on it or snoop around like I'm doing. But if Tony worked here then he must have known my real dad worked here it doesn't look like he's been here for a while.

I keep looking at all the pictures in the desk of him and my mom.

**Peter didn't know it but it was getting late and dark outside and from the hectic day he had he accidently fell asleep at his real dad's desk and by the time he woke up it was pitch black out side and something strange happened to him.**

My eye's flickered open to the sound of my phone going off Viva la Vida is my ringtone for Steve. As I grab my phone the ring stops great I just missed it why doesn't he come into my room like a normal dad I mean… I look around and I'm still at the office and it's (checks Phone) eight thirty.

I practically jump out of my chair and grab my backpack and clip it to my body the way I'm going I'll need support I grab my skate-bored and hurry out of the building. I press voice mail and listen to each one of them. The latest one was the worse

"Look Peter I don't know where you are but were looking for you now we have some police men working with us to find you Natasha came off her mission to help us as well and Clint please be safe"

then the call ended in this state yes I was beyond fucked to the point of return. There's no way I can get out of this one, there's barely anybody left and I rush out of the lobby and skate as fast as possible home.

Please let Clint be home instead of anybody else he'll some what understand why I'm late.

**So FYI what is Peter's dad's real name I couldn't find out so I'm making it Mathew and do you think captain went over bored with the police and search party? And Spider Man will be coming to action very soon and I changed Loki's Daughters name to Darcy because I like the name more.**


	4. The Special Feeling Inside

Peter's P.O.V

It wasn't that I was beyond late that made me shiver to the thought of going home, it was the thought of going home and being beyond ground not going anywhere being stuck in the tower bored out of my mind is worse. I can handle if they yell at me or if they take my things away but when your parents have connection's to know if I'm doing what I'm supposed to do is nerve racking and I still have four more days till I go to Gwen's for dinner. The streets are somewhat non-busy but there are a few cars out right now, even if this is the city that never sleep I have a bad feeling to why there is less than the normal amount of people out and I think my fathers have something to do with it.

I can see the tower coming up now I'm getting closer but not close or fast enough to make it and have a reasonable excuse to me being late. What do I tell them sorry I'm late but I went down to my dad's office and found out things about him you never told me, yeah that won't get me very far from what were you thinking is all I will get. The speed of my skate-bored down this hill is getting dangerously fast but I'm Magically staying on the bored, like the gods are begging to like me now.

I take a sharp right turn down another empty hill the cold air hitting my body like I'm weighing nothing.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME" a piercing woman screamed out into the semi silent night sky.

I take a left and skate down to the scream times like now I wish I was a real hero and I could go faster to get to the place of need. As I skate faster and quicker to the noise I can hear more voices not just the women's voice, it sounds like a gang of people are attacking this woman. I turn one more left and I have a clear visual of the attacking three men with hoodies dressed in all black two are pinning her down on the ground and one is on top of her. I get off my skate bored and put it into my left hand and run up to the man who is holding her right side down and I slam the skate bored into the back of his head.

He falls on the ground clutching his head with his hands the other two look up in shock and acrimonious the one holding her left gets up and lunges at me. As if time had slowed down allowing me to stop and block the punches and kicks being thrown at me. I feel like the karate kid I was kicking and blocking like I was a new person with a new desire a new passion to save an innocent woman from having her innocents taken away from her. I finished the hooded man off with a kick to the face and he was out cold lying on the concert ground.

The one on top of her jumped off of her and lunged at me full speed he took out a knife and was running at me with the weapon planning on stabbing me with it. I ran to him and grabbed his wrist and snapped it to the left he dropped on the ground in agonizing pain. I kicked the villain in the head and he was out cold I look around me and the other guy was gone but the woman was up on the wall crying silently.

She has dark brown hair that goes to her shoulders and she's wearing a beautiful dark colored dress that goes to her ankles. She's in shock but the best I can do is make sure she's safe and that's what I did just like a real hero would.

"Hey it's going to be okay" I yell to her and all she does is begin to stand up I'd help her but I don't think she'll be letting men touch her for a while. I pick up my skate bored and begin to walk out of the alley but I turn back and look at her "Just make sure you get home okay I'd walk you home but I need to be somewhere" I tell her

"What's your name" She asks me

"Peter…Parker and you" I yell behind me for an obvious reason I'm almost out of the alley now

"I'm Darcy thank you peter you're a hero that us little people have been needing for a while," She yells out to me

When I dropped the skate-bored on the ground there was a thud that made an echo into the alley behind me. Thank you New York for hills that's the only way I'd pick up speed to get home faster. But Darcy was right my parents and aunt and uncle only help people when it is a big problem they never help for small things like mugging and people getting raped or somebody getting shot it's all up to the little people to pick up the piece's. Maybe I should do that more often but once I get home that will have to be put on hold for a while. Thanks to Tony everybody knows it's stark tower the one huge building with flashing lights going out and that's the only reason why I remember where I live as well so it's a win lose.

I turn left and get on off the skate bored and run into the building. Has anybody had that gut wrenching feeling that something bad is about to happen but you have to find out anyway. Rushing into a busy lobby is worse as well too people stare at you and give you glares they all know I'm Tony's son and yes I get looked down upon over it. But thanks for me the elevator was empty, I put in the penthouse code and the elevator speeds up to the final level and ends with a beep.

The metal doors open and there in a dark robe is Tony and in his normal uniform is uncle Clint with arms folded over his chest making him look bigger and the lighting in the room made me think twice about coming late. I get out the elevator and I throw my backpack onto the ground and it slides on the ground and hits the wall across the room slamming into the glass wall.

"So you make one of your fathers go crazy over you coming late and you slam your backpack into expensive glass anything else I should know about Peter" Tony says in a clam voice

"Not that I'm aware of" I tell him

"Really how'd you get that mark on your face" Clint asks me

"What mark on my fac…."? I began to start but I how did one of those guy clock me in the face. "It's um nothing I feel skate-bordering coming home" I lie to them at least I can lie okay to people as long as aunt Natasha isn't in the room I'm good with it.

"Okay so would you care to explain why your so late coming home today or wait you lost track of time or you were trying to make a new friends and lost track of time again or better yet you were at the science lab and lost track of time Peter eventually you relies saying you lost track of time gets old and so do your line I'm sorry" Tony yells at me

"Then what do you want me to say my apologies for being late things like this happens I can't change the past and make altercations because I would if I was given the power to" I yell right back

"You know your real dad stuck with a moral and he stuck to his word and never let people down maybe you should be like him more" Tony yells at me

"Fine I will be like him" I Yell back

I go back into the elevator and press the lobby button I can feel the tears in my eye's I keep disappointing people they want me to do so much of what I can't do. Like the way up the way down was fast and I was in the lobby in a flash quickly walking a maneuvering past people walking. The cold air hit me and I dropped the skate bored on the ground and skated away into the dark night.

**Sorry it took so long but I've been very busy and because of it I'll be posting tomorrow as well. Also I'm adding some new villain's after Peter not the ones in spider man but from different hero comics and movies. SOOO Do you think Tony was right about what he told Peter.**


	5. What Just Happened Here

**For Your Information Peter in this chapter is meeting a future villain that he goes head to head in this chapter. Sorry this is so short but this is PART 1 of a Three-part chapter you'll be very happy when it's done because I'll leave you wanting more . And do you guys think Tony was right for bringing up Peter's Parent's in their argument or did he go to far.**

ENJOY 

Peter's P.O.V

The cold air kept hitting my skin with my thin shirt barely protecting me from the cold October air. Not knowing when or if I'd come back gives me a reason to clear my head and get out of reality right now, talking about my father always gets me like that the man didn't want me in his life and neither did my mother people know when you talk about it I can't deal with it.

Why would Tony bring them up in the argument that we had, do you want a person who leaves with the only family they have and never returns to leave them as a foster child. Turning a sharp left a park is coming up on my right hand side, the park is small with only two lights guiding it from the dark.

There's a big clock in the middle of the park, the faster I go into the park the better I can read the clock. It's only ten at night but it's pitch black out side the park is almost fully empty only one person is in the whole small park. Mostly just homeless people stay and hang around these parts of the city.

The bored slowed down fast enough for me to slide onto the bench by the homeless man and keeping my bored under my feet just made me cooler in my mind. The man looked started when I did my grand entrance but he calmed down after a good second.

His hair is lime green and shoulder length it looks like it's been wet for a while now or from sweat, if he's homeless he dresses very nice then. He has a purple blazer and a white shirt with black pants I can't see anything else though it's too dark to see what else the man is wearing.

He looked over at me dead in the eye's… apparently clown makeup is in now because he's has it all over his face it's been speared though so it looks very nasty looking. He has black circles for his eyes and he has red lips the curve into a disturbing smile there long and curvy like he couldn't see what he was doing.

"Um if you're tired or hungry there's a homeless shelter on 153rd street I can take you there if you need me too" I tell the Homeless Clown Man he gave me a wicked smile back.

"I'm not homeless I chose to live where I live this is my home" He tells me with a dreadful smile

"Um I-I-I'm sorry but this isn't a real home people come here to play with there children or they come to get away from the city" I tell the Homeless Clown Man.

"This is my real home but it is temporary right now for me" The Homeless Clown Man tells

"A real home is a house or apartment you don't live outside where people can walk right through your home and the last thing you hear at night is car's beeping you should only hear yourself or family" I tell this man what is wrong with him maybe he's crazy

"Well you see (crosses left leg over right leg) this is my home I'm not homeless when I find a home I like I claim it. So actually you're trespassing in my home" The Homeless Clown Man tells me with a sick smile

"Okay first of all if this is your home where's your kitchen your bathroom your pictures of things that are dear to you so my good sir this isn't a real home" I tell the Homeless Clown Man

"I don't need pictures of things that are dear to me there a truck of food right across from me and a public bathroom for all to use so I ask you is someone else's home something your not used to" The Homeless Clown Man tells me ending his words with a creepy laugh

"There's no getting through to you is there (sighs) by the way I'm Peter Parker " I tell the Clown Man

"No I presume not" The Clown Man tells me with a wicked laugh and smile, he went into a laughing fit over nothing I said

He laughs like a villain the sick smile the hands at his chest and he rocks back and forth, the laugh that never ends his appearance makes him creepy but he seems so intelligent for a man who lives in a park. But the moment that we some what shared was split to an end a gun shot made the birds go from that direction. My body reacted different from what I'd normally do Steve would tell me it'd be okay while Aunt Natasha would go figure out what just happened but there not here it's just me this time. I kicked the skate-bored to the side of me I whipped my body up and I got my wallet out and threw him a twenty and jump on my bored and left The Homeless Clown Man.

"By the way Peter Parker you'll be seeing more of me" The Clown Man yelled out to me while I left to where to gun shot went off.

I didn't understand what he really meant but I'm not going to stay and find out why he said that, all I know is that somebody just got shot or isn't hurt at all but somebody could be hurt right now.

The gun only was behind the park but what I saw was something I wish aunt Natasha would fix. There was a man on the ground holding something nobody is helping this man but why isn't anybody helping him did the world just not caring.

I left my skate bored on the curb and ran to the helpless man I saw the blood from him going anywhere and everywhere it's not stopping at all it just keeps coming out. Fast and faster he needs help now and fast I kneel in front of him and take my button down shirt off the apply pressure on the wound.

"It's going to be okay you'll make it out of here I promise you" I tell the wounded man "Somebody Help Call 911 this man needs help call 911" I scream out into the night sky I will not let this man die on me.

"Peter my time is coming I just wish I was a better person to you" The man tells me

"Wait how do you know me I haven't told you my name yet" I ask the man

"Well I've know you s-s-s-since y-you w-w-were b-b-born" The man stutters out to me

"Wait how do you know me then who are you," I yell at him

"I'm your uncle Ben t-t-t-that w-w-why" He responds to me with a warm smile back

**Yeah this is part one of a three-part story yes I'm having any villain in this story but so far it will just be the one I described and two more people I won't tell who but you guys can guess who the other villains are . I might post tomorrow but I probably will be posting for New York Take Over. **


	6. Life Is Hard

Peter's P.O.V

The air cold dark and damp the mood is dark as I watch in a police car Paramedics rushing trying to revive uncle Ben away in the stretches, my only family that I've met just was killed and I couldn't protect him. The officers kept telling me it'd be okay and these things happen that they'll try and search for the villain but how they're telling me is sounding like some type of protocol But how can you tell a person to calm down when they just lost a family member. They sent me in the car so I couldn't see all the blood but I've seen enough already to know he was shot and killed and if I hadn't had stopped to talk I could have saved him.

He seem as if he was a good man and if Steve and Tony our super hero's why aren't they patrolling the area's for things that are going on like this. Innocent people are being killed and there is no justice for them all the police have to say is it happens to everybody. Really New York City way to be original on how to help a person in there time of grieve at least I'm getting a ride back to the tower.

The ride is fast and silent as just the way it should be the only reason why they know me is because of Tony.

Lucky me for having being the child of a show off, I think Eric would go well with them as their child.

Life isn't fair losing people is a part of life but if he was my uncle why now did I just find him has he been in the area for long or did he just move back. So many questions so little time.

The ride came fast and was quiet the only time I was talked to was for questioning. They tell me the man is known for robbing others and has a star on his left wrist, don't worry uncle ben I'll make the robber pay for this.

"Here you go Mr. Rodgers-Stark" The officer tells me snapping me out of my thoughts. "That was fast" I mumble under my breath and put on a good fake smile" Thanks sir and it's Parker my last name is Parker" Before he could protest I jumped out the car and hurried into the tower.

Around three in the morning and the tower is still busy just like New York City it never sleeps.

"Hey Peter" The voice is vibrant and cheerful. Cocking my head to the right there at the front desk is Mary Anne the world's sweetest woman; she's been working here for five years never once complained always on time and the last one to leave for her crew. "Hey Mary Anne" I say while copying her smile.

Long blonde hair and a perfect body and smart as well, she was in college studying Law to become a judge but nobody was hiring at a law firm to get started so she took this job. She's a great person to vent to and always smiling and giving great advice on subjects I'd never tell a soul about.

Waving one final goodbye to her and took to the elevator up to the penthouse suite. Let's stay calm about this peter so you messed up big today but that doesn't mean they kill you now will it…. Well I hope they won't get Natasha to do it for them.

Closing my eyes tightly trying to cushion the yelling screaming and crying that was going to happen at hand. But nothing happened I opened one eye and the place was dark the only light was from the elevator. Stepping slowly out of the elevator a scattered to my room to avoid any talk if they had been hiding anywhere in the house.

Safely in my room throwing my backpack onto the ground and fell flat onto my bed to get some shuteye for the day ahead of me.

The sun had been going into peak for some time now the street life busy and vibrant as ever and more lively than the day before.

Slightly shifting his body the sun came through from the curtains and bounced off a mirror on the ground and was going into Peter's face. He moved slightly more but became defeated and decided to get up.

Peter's P.O.V

Stretching my arms out looking to the clock by my bedside the big white letter read eight twenty five in the morning. The fuck, rushing into the bathroom stripping layers of clothes off my body I still had blood from uncle Ben on me. Going into my closet I pick out checkered grey pants and a white t-shirt and throw in on a grey blazer and slip into my brown dress shoes. Lets hope getting a ride to school is in order messing my hair up and brushing my teeth and zooming out of the bathroom and getting my backpack off the ground and running into the kitchen.

I'd never dress like this but I'm going to meet my aunt for the first time ever so I might want to dress up this time. Rushing into the kitchen there Steve Natasha sat on one side of the couch that was visible to me. Walking to the middle of the open area couch their sat Eric my biggest threat of my whole school life.

"Um what is Eric doing here?" I demanded while gritting my teeth

"Well we have something to tell you"

"Um me and your Aunt Natasha are adopting Eric he's been a-" Clint started but I never listen I gave them a blank stare really I don't have time for this right now. I started to walk to the elevator trying to take hold of the situation I was just thrown into. Eric my cousin the same Eric whose daily job is to ruin others in the process he is constantly beating people up just because they don't want to listen to Eric and they want to do there own thing. Great just dandy there goes my somewhat secret life.

"Hey Peter" There's that sweet voice again

Turing my head there with the same sweat smile on her face, waving to her I scurry out of the lobby and to the path for school.

So they've been deciding this for months probably year Natasha isn't the one to do this as she said love is for children and her and client aren't even married or boyfriend or girlfriend just friends with kids. Why would they want a kid that's my age besides it'd be smarter for them to get a younger kid to get used to them and there habits.

Never the less this is life and I have to accept that **Eric's my new cousin.**

Strange how it isn't that cold but it was freezing yesterday how odd. Living life gets hard to do all I want to do is break off and give up but I found my family and I'm getting a somewhat normal life but it's worth knowing my real family.  
**  
Tossing his head back into the air he let out a huffed sigh**

"Why can't life just be easy for once?" I yell out in anger

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks the car came slamming into my body and making me fly at least three feet into the air. There was no horn on to them slamming into me god damn it hurts like hell.

**Yeah it's been too long I'm just working on other stories right now and NHOTB got pushed to the curb like a pebble. So I'd like to clear up there will be multiple Darcy's but I want you guys to guess which one is Loki's daughter and peter will run into more on the way and more drama in peter's life will be coming up very soon.**

**FYI Marry Anne looks like Lauren Conrad and she's in her mid twenty's. Question for you guys why do you think Peter's family left him for if they are in New York. And why do YOU think Natasha and Clint adopted Eric. I'll be posting tomorrow.**


	7. Darcy Lewis

**CHAPTER 7** (_Darcy Lewis_)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Spiderman the avengers or thor. **

The impact of the car caught the young future hero off guard his senses didn't warn him a car was even in the immediate area. It was strange for him not that he couldn't sense the car but how he felt a sheering pain from impact but it faced away momentarily just like when you get a cut on your body the pain only last for when it happens. He wasn't on the ground in utter pain screaming bloody Mary he was on his two feet with a dopy look in his eyes. He wanted answers but he didn't have the time to ask any there wasn't a driver in the car to begin with but what's strange is how did the car stop when the vehicle hit Peter. All these questions formed in his head but as he thought he didn't need the answer now but later.

Dusting the dirt the car had left on his body be began to proceed on his path to school, all in his mind that he could comprehend was how would Gwen react to seeing him. She wasn't found of not giving a full reason to why he wouldn't have called, but what was he going to say. Sorry a spider bit me giving these freak powers also my new found uncle was killed by a robber and I learned Eric is my new cousin. She wouldn't believe a word he had to say if he was lucky he would get the time of day from her. She was a high maintained girl and he wanted her but after the stunts he has pulled in the last couple of days he had no doubt that Tony, Steve and Gwen wouldn't be talking to him. He couldn't blame them but if they knew his side of the story or even let him talk then they would all give him a chance.

The schoolyard was in seeing distance from where he was walking from. Everyone except Peter and Eric were in class while Eric was with his new family Peter had to go find the one that mattered the most to him. When entering the school he noticed the halls were desolated if a pen would drop in the hallway you'd here and know where the location of the pen was. It felt foreign being back in school but he needed an education regardless if he thought he didn't need one.

Walking past the office they were busy at work trying to keep the school safe, even if their job wasn't going accordantly to plan since Eric constantly harassed people at the school. Maybe they should quit their day job while they still have the chance. His locker was empty as well no couple kissing at the ugly mustard yellow locker this was a first and he was being to like the new changes the school has begun to start. He opened the locker and took out his notebook and shut the locker making a loud ringing bang when it had come in contact with the metal material.

"Peter is that … you"

The voice was soft but broken he knew who it belonged to without even turning around to look at the person. Slowly turning around there she was standing in his brown mid thigh skirt a white button down shirt and her classic brown boots, Gwen Stacy the girl of his dreams. She looked distraught though her cheeks were rosy red and her facial expression showed she looked uneven as if seeing him caused her emotions to run high.

"Um hi Gwen how are because you look great if nobody has told you and if they have told you then great" Peter had begun to ramble on until he looked into her ocean blue eyes.

"Where have you been in the last couple of days?" Gwen's asked her voice cracked at the end.

"Um I was going through something I just needed sometime away from all of this" He had explained vaguely.

"Well did you even bother to at least come by and talk to me I didn't know what happened Peter I go to your house and asked your dad's and they said you weren't talking about it to them. So would you like to rephrase what you just told me or is it something you need time to think about" Her voice was cracking all over the place as she spoke to him.

"Look Gwen I didn't mean it like that I just needed some thinking time."

"Well I'll give you all the time you can have Peter Parker I don't want you to talk to me at all. Sorry if caring about a person isn't aloud so I'll tell you something then I've liked you Peter and I just wanted to have dinner to get to know you…. But I've already seen what type of person that you are. A scared little boy that is to insecure to get help when given to him and I don't need that. I need a person I can trust and Peter I don't and will never trust you" Gwen yelled out at him.

She had turned around and quietly walked away from a stunned Peter she cared about him and he let her down. He was horrible to treat her this way but the less she or anybody knew the better chance he had to keep a normal life.

"Well no point of staying at school" Peter mumbled to himself

He began to walk out of school there was nothing left for him to stay at this hellhole. The girl he wanted doesn't want anything to do with him, Eric had taken root in his life and his family most likely didn't want to have anything to do with him anymore as well. He was as you call it fucked and he knew there was no pleasing the people he loved and or cared about. Why even stay in this city if there was no person who wanted to get to know him.

He walked out the school and aimlessly walked down the streets of New York City he had no purpose. He was unsure of how he was to act without a meaning or cause in his life. If people were to hear him they would call him melodramatic but no one was willing to listen to who would hear him talk at all.

He needed his voice to be heard by anyone who cared or even wanted to listen to him talk.

He bumped into another person but this time he looked up at them and recognized the person.

"Darcy is that you"

"Well what do I owe you the pleasure of seeing me Peter" The smirk on her face was uncanny.

"Now the last time I saw you I helped you out so if I do say so myself shouldn't it be what do you owe me this occasion Darcy" Peter copied her smirk back.

"Well I was just getting some coffee since it is my only day off from my hectic schedule why are you mindlessly walking around downtown today" Darcy asked still holding the sarcastic smirk on her face.

"Well since my life is in need to stop being dreadful I deiced to walk around and clear my mind"

"Well would you like to join me in Starbucks we can both go over how crappy our lives our" Darcy asked dropping the smirk from her face.

"Sure I'd love too."

They both entered Starbucks and lucky for Peter it was right next to where they had bumped into one another. The line was surprisingly short with only one person in line ordering something but then again the place was packed with people on their laptops working. As they approached the cashier Peter already knew what he had wanted.

"I want a Italian roast coffee in a tall"

"And are you to paying separate or together" The cashier asked

"Were paying-" Peter had interjected Darcy before she could get her answer out. "Were paying together"

They acted like a real couple would, her facial expression was screaming don't pay for me but it didn't phase Peter at all. They kept this little battle up for three more seconds until she caved in to him.

"I want a peppermint mocha tall please"

"Okay that will be 6.34." The cashier told them adding a very fake smile at the end.

Peter took out the money from his pocket and played the cashier and they left the line to go wait for their drinks.

"Why did you pay for me I have money Peter I don't need help" Darcy whispered into his ear

"Blah blah blah is all I'm hearing it was a small jester of friend I can give out. So stop with all this I'm in power crap and take the drink." Peter whispered back to her.

She looked stunned but who would, Peter never talked to anyone like that only in his head had he spoken to anyone like that.

They had chosen a table and sat across from one another.

"So what brings you to my neck of the woods because I know nothing about you so lets play ten questions to figure things out about each other" Darcy began

"Isn't the game called twenty question"

"This is my version of the game so are you in o are you out" Darcy had asked with sarcasm dripping out each word

"Okay where are you from?"

"I was born in Texas Dallas to be exact, what about you?" Darcy asked

"I was born here at the hospital two blocks away from here"

"Okay what do you want to do later in life" Darcy had asked him

This question dumb struck Peter he didn't really know anymore. His life had been planned since his birth and now he didn't know what he wanted to be a hero like his family or go to college and make a living out of him.

"Um I'm not sure anymore but what do you want to do"

"I want to work in helping children for Child Protective Services but that changed so I intern with a scientist named Jane Foster in New Mexico digging up Fossils. And what is favorite superhero?" Darcy asked

"I'm favorite hero is Captain America what about you?"

"No I'm more of a Iron Man type of person even though he is an arrogant self center person we all need a hero like that in the world." Her smile was something unexciting from her.

"What do you remember from the night I saved you?"

"Okay um I was walking home from working Jane was relocated and dragged me along with her and so I live on the other side of my work and me still being in high school I had no car. But when I was walking these guys ganged up on me and you know the rest but I'm thankful you saved me Peter I really am" She almost choked out her answer.

Peter was a hero and a pretty damn good one. While his Parent's only cared about the bigger problems in the city he was able to stop the smaller ones from happening.

"Peter I'll say this you are a hero and a damn well good one, you saved me and I won't forget and I would be surprised if you became a hero like Captain America. You only care about helping people and we need more people in the world." Darcy added on

There was a pregnant silence between the two of them. Darcy was right he was like his dad he cared for so many people and if he wants to do something right with his life he better start with being something he's good at. Being a hero would make him feel something he's been missing and maybe he'd be able to see his aunt and talk with her for the first time.

**Fuck you fuck you fuck ve-**

Darcy took her phone out of her purse and answers the phone call. She went from annoyed to worry in a flash as if some kind of news on the other line had just taken full effect and made her worried. She didn't say a word at all to the other person at all she just nodded and hung up.

"I'm sorry but I've been called in on my day off lucky me but we will meet again Peter Parker" Her smirk had returned to her face, as she gathered her things up from the table and placing her drink in her free hand.

"Okay I guess this is a goodbye then isn't it Darcy"

"Well I work at OSCORP so you can stop by anytime you want but until then bye Peter" Darcy sadly said while walking out of Starbucks.

This is an interesting say so far might as well go home and do something then. Besides Darcy is right maybe I can be like a Captain America but better helping the little people of New York out with the smaller crimes.

**Yes I'm finally back and I'm very sorry for the lack of posting but I hope this drama filled chapter will keep you guys happy for now. But if there is grammar problems I know I'm posting this late and I'm sending it to my Beta tonight after I post this and for my other story I will be posting tomorrow if not then the 26****th****. I can tell you I'm almost done with chapter 2 for New York Take over. I hope you guys like this style of writing I'm doing but it won't always be like this if you guys don't like it. So I leave you with some questions of the day morning or night… Do you think Darcy should end up with Peter or should he fight for Gwen? And I'm getting closer to Spiderman being reviled it's going to be interesting when it happens though. Should Peter try and talk to Tony and Steve about what's going on in his life or bottle it up? (He won't talk about the spider bite though) **


	8. Zero To Hero

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SPIDER MAN, AVENGERS OR THOR JUST THE PEOPLE I MAKE UP.**

**READ UP **

**Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you guys like the style of writing I'm doing now.**

**Peter **_**(Zero To Hero) CHAPTER 8**_

The ultimate measure of a man is not where he stands in moments of comfort, but where he stands at times of challenge and controversy.  
_**Martin Luther King, Jr.**_

As Darcy left me at the local Starbucks but since this is New York the numerous location of the coffee store alone I decided to go against my better judgment. It's time to go and talk to Steve and Tony. Throwing my cup away in the garbage outside I head my way back to the tower in the freezing cold. Strange how it wasn't that cold when I was outside earlier but I can't control the weather so oh well. If I counter act this out right when I come into the tower Mary Anne will be just arriving to start work. I don't understand that girl she does the night shift then comes in around two and she won't get off till four in the morning and she does this job daily.

As much as I love Tony for a child's point of view but as a person he's an arrogant jerk who thinks to highly of himself, and is constantly flirting with Mary Anne. It makes the situation worse because Steve and Natasha hate her like it's her fault she looks like a gift from God. Thank Jesus she works here though she gives me a reason why I should be humble for myself and I thank her that everyday.

She's like the mother I never was able to have in my life. While Steve sure acts like a mother at all times Mary Anne is like a mother. When I would come home around two and one in the morning she would hound me over coming home so late, even though Steve did the same thing once I would enter the pent house. She's the type of person that makes me want to become a hero. Just like Darcy the want justice for the little people and that's all I want to give them. Mary Anne lost her mother to a robber one day when they were coming back from shopping for food. That's why Mary Anne has a dead end job she gave up her life to support her family and that's what a real hero does.

But it's not like Steve and Tony would let me become a hero even if I haven't been talking to them for a while now. I would be risking my life everyday to serve the citizens of New York City and even the world someday.

But what type of hero would I be and would I dress like. How would I protect people I have no super powers that I know of and I need a name.

Who knew thinking of this would be so stressful on my part. I need an outfit that covers my whole entire body and doesn't let my face show so S.H.E.I.L.D wouldn't be the wiser. How would I incorporate the spider part of my well being into my super hero name?

Shit… this is hard I wonder how Tony and Steve came up with there names.

"Cause I'm tnt I'm dynamite caus-"

"Yes tony"

"Look after school we need you stay do something until five and then Steve will pick you up and take you home. But you will apologize to your aunt Natasha and uncle Clint for the stunt you pulled this morning." Tony spoke; there was no room for abjection.

What ever was being planned Peter was to have no part in coming home or he would ruin the plans. It was as if the roles have turned he had no voice to say a thing about trying to say sorry it looks like that would be for another day. The only thing Tony cared about was his new nephew Eric but it figures something new and shinny to hold his ego for.

"Sure okay. I'll see you at home lat-" The line went dead.

Tony had hung up on Peter for the first time in years of being his child.

"Well damn Tony it wasn't like I had anything important to say to you" Peter frown at.

"I just wanted to say sorry for how I've acted"

"We'll talk about it when you get home Peter" Tony told Peter.

**(This is moments before Tony called Peter for a strange reason)**

_(Steve)_

This child is beyond broken; his parents are the scum of the earth. What kind of parents hit their children and take them away from the mother to another country. I swear if I were to meet Eric's father and stepmother I would lose my cool. It's almost as bad for what I was forced to go through as a child with my father, but to abduct someone away from there own family and force them to leave to go over seas. I don't know how this father can even look at himself in the morning knowing the pain he caused a family to obtain each day knowing they can't see there nephew son, cousin grandson and friend. I'm glad we have Peter in the way we were giving I couldn't live with myself knowing if we stole someone's everything away from them.

"Eric I will do everything in my power to make the people who hurt you in your life pay for there actions" Clint spoke out, he looked distraught about his new found child in this state of manor.

"W-ell you can t-alk to p-peter th-e-en b-e-ecause h-e was part o-o-of making grade school up till now hard for me" Eric sobbed out onto Natasha's shoulder.

My heart sunk in my chest my own son caused a person to fill so low in the world not evening bothering to stop and put himself in Eric's shoes. No wonder he left so abruptly when Eric was here this morning he didn't want us to know what he has done.

"Eric are you sure Peter was apart of bullying you" Natasha asked. For the first time her emotions were present on her face.

"Yes it was him and two other kids" He sobbed again.

Tony's face was openly pissed at the fact our child is a bully something we raised him not to be. He pulled out his phone and no doubly calls Peter.

"Look after school we need you stay do something until five and then Steve will pick you up and take you home. But you will apologize to your aunt Natasha and uncle Clint for the stunt you pulled this morning." Tony spoke, as if there was no room for abjection.

(Peter)

Peter had managed to slip under the radar and left Darcy, she had been showing him around OSCORP and one thing led to another he gave her the slip and walked into an empty laboratory room. The building had been crowed due to a science-interning day open to only twelve people but that was enough to get lost and find something to do that suited him.

Chemicals.

He didn't know what it was but being alone to him self with chemicals that could solve a world problem gave Peter power that he had never been given before. His life is controlled by his parents S.H.I.E.L.D and peers, never once did Peter have to choice to decide something to go his way unless it was in the laboratory. If Steve were to see him doing this for fun he would nearly have a heart attack and Tony would say a smartass comment and walk away. Ever since he was little being alone were only his opinions matter gave him a sense of comfort regardless of the real world that he was surrounded in.

The project he had been working on is a suit for his superhero doing. He couldn't have his parents knowing what he did and his peers it would put Darcy in danger and he doesn't want that. Along with Gwen even if they are on rocky terms he still cared about her in a friend way even if she didn't see him as a friend.

The suit would be constructed with spandex seeing that it was the only thing available at the moment. Besides if he were to take something more expensive and flashy they would noticed and if he were to fight crime in the outfit a outbreak of him being a thief would tarnish his name. Besides they don't have cameras at all in the building and that gave Peter one less thing to worry about. OSCORP needs better security if they want to keep this place out of harms reach from people like, well Peter but it's for helping the citizens of New York.

He is nearly done with the body suit blood red and dark blue almost the colors of the American flag like Steve's but different. His chest was the finishing touch and spider in black with long legs but a big body as well. The Spider was just the icing on the cake this creature gave him these powers so this was the only way he could respect the new found friend. His mask was to perfection the eyes were diamond like and big and white with a black outlining and the mask was red.

He stuffed the suit and mask into his messenger bag Darcy had given him when he arrived. It was a gift from a co-worker named Phil she said it was secret Santa and he had given her that and since she's giving it to Peter tells him she was not pleased with the gift. But he was since she had given it to him since super hero doing her needed to chance his clothing he would just use the bag to swap his clothing in and out.

He had everything figured out but one thing that circled his mind while working being a hero out. How would Steve and Tony react to hearing or seeing this if Peter doesn't tell them? He thought it over and decided to wait it out he hasn't spoken to his parents and when he does tonight he doesn't want them to be angry about this ordeal either.

Placing everything back in the original spot that he had taken the objects from he headed out the laboratory back to Darcy's Cubical she called an office. The passing clock showed it was only four ten, which gave him enough time to rush back to school and not be in any trouble from Steve. He began to fast walk back to Darcy knowing her in the last few hours she'll give him hell over what he caused on her nothing out of the ordinary. The office was quiet empty by now most people are starting to go home and Darcy is apart of the research team and they're over around five or six. Something he picked up while reading some of the schedules in the laboratory it helped him notify himself if anyone was going to be coming in.

There in the grey cubical with the curly hair Darcy sat at the computer looking intently at the screen. He was sure she saw in on account she looked up for a brief second then back at the screen. Oh yes she indeed is pissed at him for the stunt he pulled on her. He perched him self-looking at Darcy from the cubical next to her.

"Hey Darcy" Peter sheepishly spoke

"Oh so look who decided to get unlost and show up oh Peter freaking Parker" Darcy announced as if someone besides Peter was listening.

"Well I sure did and I need to get going but tomorrow is Friday and I'll take you out to the Italian place on main and 3rd street. My treat" Peter charmingly said.

"Fine since you got all unlost for me I'll go. But if you do this again I'll kick your ass Peter." Darcy spoke

"Alright I'll see you at six tomorrow then" Peter cheeringly said.

He walked out of OSCORP and sprinted back to school. He has to be there before Steve because knowing how his parents acted these last couple of days. Pulling a stunt like this on top of walking out on Eric's arrival this morning would just give them reasons why to be angry with him.

The streets were flooded with people and if he didn't have his newfound powers he would sure crash into somebody. It was like he was given these enhanced senses he was more on his feet's than ever. All he need was a unnatural power like shooting webs and he would be set for life.

Peter managed to weave himself through the crowd of people and land himself on 145th and Luther Street. The school was only three more blocks away from him and he kept going. Being there was all he had in his mindset no more fighting with his parents and if this "plan" of his goes through he might be able to go onto another level of trust with them.

One thing Peter was grateful for he was coming through the back of the school it gave him and advantage. If Steve were here already he wouldn't be able to know if Peter was here or not yet.

Peter ran all the way through the long school hallways to the front of the school slamming the doors open. A smile crept across Peter's as because there in the parking lot is Steve and Tony in Steve's 2012 midnight black BMW. But as he got closer the smile was like slapped off his face by the look his parents were giving him. Steve wore the same glare he gave him when Tony and him had a big blow out and Tony gave him the look of death.

"Well there goes trying to amend the relationship." Peter mumbled to himself.

He opened the back door of the car and got in, the tension was thick in the car as if he was the elephant in the room. Not a word was spoken and there was no music on in the car either and no ACDC blasting in the car or some 1940's jazz it was just dead silent. It concerned Peter even more when the entered the garage of the tower and still no words were given or in exchange. But the worst of this little ride from hell is the elevator ride up to the pent house it worried him to death, had they been hurt by him leaving this morning. Did he need to say sorry for his actions of this morning.

The elevator stopped at the pent house and the family all got out. The lights were off in the house and it was quiet nothing was on not even JARVIS said anything.

"Peter please sit down on the couch" Steve spoke in a hushed tone

He did as told and sat down with his bag on his lap. As followed Tony and Steve sat across from him giving the same angry glares that he was given in the car.

"So. After your little storm out you hurt Eric's feeling's." Steve said.

"Who knew he had feelings I though he was just a heartless person" is what Peter wanted to say to the super duo.

"Oh, I didn't know that" Peter spoke in a soft tone.

"What make it better he reviled some things about you to us" Tony piped in.

"Oh really what kind of things" Peter said all to snarky.

"That you bullied him and never gave him a fair chance in school" Steve said.

"I didn't believe it at first until we met some of his friends that he managed to make. They all agreed that you caused him to be tormented in school Peter so you want to make up some bull shitting lie or just tell us why you did it." Tony yelled at Peter.

Peter flinched under this tone that was given to him, he wasn't used to being yelled at and each time it happened it would shock him. Eric had lied to his family and this is what scared him when he saw him. The boy is famous for causing unnecessary drama with the people around him.

"I never did anything to him he bullied me since third grade. He would beat me up for no reason and just this week he kicked my ass because I tried to stop him from hurting someone. So who are you gonna believe some kid with two cents for brains or your own child." Peter spoke his breath rigidity and breaking.

"First Peter your lying Eric is a kind boy and multiple people have said you caused his bullying process. Even that one blonde girl named. Um Gwen Stacy she even admitted that you did this as well. Peter there are to many people that are saying you have done it. Please just tell us the truth already." Steve said.

He was dumbstruck they believed Eric over Peter. It was like a losing battle there was no changing there minds at this point.

"I am telling the truth." Peter whimpered out.

"God damn it. I can't do this right now just, just go to your room for now Peter" Tony yelled at his son.

Peter flinched but obeyed his angry parent and went to his room. He was flabbergasted by the allegations that were made against him. Opening his door he slammed it from behind him his light automatically turning on sensing his arrival. He threw his bag of his body into the corner of the room and plopped his body on the bed and stared up at the celling.

He was alone due to this boy. The same boy that caused him to lose so many friends and now his family it was as if the Gods were planning him on being forever alone.

The hair on the back of his neck rose as if alerting him of danger and Peter rose from his bed and fumbled to put the hero outfit on. It's action time and someone needs his help. Propping his window all the way open with an available yardstick Peter was by his closet and ran out the window full speed. The adrenaline from his fist call to action made him forget he can't fly and he'll die by the time he reaches the pavement. His arms flaying in the air caused something to shoot out of his wrist almost like webbing that attached it's self onto a skyscraper next to the tower. It stuck to the top edge of the building and he glided through the air on his webbing and continued the same pattern.

He saw the commotion from where he was perched up at a robbery was being taken place and nobody was doing anything. Not like his Parents would help out on these types of things so he'll have to do them a favor then.

The robbers had ten people held up inside the building and by the time Peter was in the building NYPD had finally shown up. He could hear them by the sirens that were outside loud and causing a distraction. Peter was on the celling the main lights were out and all the bank has are back up lights that only covered the teller's area.

Their four people were bickering over how this operation went south so fast they were at killing everyone and escaping, as people would hide in the bathrooms. So far these robbers were plan stupid and as far as Peter cared this would be a easy bust on his part.

He used his webbing to slowing ease him right over their heads.

"You know you plan will never work if there are surveillance videos to know who guys are" Peter spoke.

This startled the now identified men; this caused one of them to fire at Peter. But with his new powers he dodged the bullet just as if a mere child had thrown a ball at him. Peter back flipped and web shot one of the four clear to the ground while the other three were in mere shock of what had just happened.

Then another gun when off at Peter but he dodged again and webbed the shooter onto the ground just like his companion. His arms and legs were webbed to the ground and he the gun off and away from his body.

"Just who are you" One gunman called out.

"The name is… Spiderman" Peter spoke with authority.

As if time had slowed down for Peter he saw the next acts coming they were going to shoot him. He had only one thing that was a sure fire way to not have anyone get hurt.

Only there were two more to go he shot waves of webbing at them until there bodies were like cocoons rapped up and no place to go. All the guns were dropped and away out of harms reach. Just as NYPD busted through the door just like a swat team would do if necessary. The lights had flickered on and the shock spread on the cops faces were like music to Peter's ears.

He used the shock as a way to get out of the bank pulling up back to the celling and crawling away from the bank to the outside. Using the back door and webbed away into the night.

To be a great leader and so always master of the situation, one must of necessity have been a great thinker in action. An eagle was never yet hatched from a goose's egg.  
_**James Thomas**_

Okay like I've said before if there is a typo I didn't find I'll fix it later. As for the quotes you'll see why I put them there later on I hope you guys like the story and get ready…SET… COMMENT!


	9. Temporary Home

**DISCLIAMER: I DON OWN SPIDERMAN OR AVENGERS, ONLY THE PEOPLE I CRAETE**

_ALSO I will be re-writing chapters 1-6 sometime this week so be prepared for it and New York take over had a problem with my computer with it losing it so that will be posted sometime later this week as well. _

**Chapter 9**_ (Temporary Home)_ Part 1

_**Peter.**_

Waking up at six in the morning would be hell, having Steve come into the young hero's room giving threats to embarrass him if he wasn't up and ready. But this time no one woke him up he couldn't sleep just blankly researching about spider bites all through the night. It was strange how one spider caused so many problems in Peter's life but also gave him a new identity. He was Spiderman not some child of Steve and Tony Rodger-Stark he was his own new person. He could have a new voice in how he wanted to act in life and how he would approach a situation with his newfound confidence.

He shut his Stark owned computer down and begun to get ready for school. He skipped his usual morning shower and went straight to the closet for his school attire. Black jeans, a red and blue button down shirt and white sneakers, he stuffed his hero suit into the messenger bag and did his daily bathroom routine.

His room looked as if untouched and the bed was still made. It was as if he was a stranger in his own home his family sure didn't care for him at this moment.

Peter walked out of his room and headed to the kitchen, where he could hear the tv on to one of the news stations. Once in the family room and kitchen no one looked at Peter they acted as if he were invisible. Which only gave him more suspicion to be worried about what was in store for him. Eric was sitting on the couch next to Clint and they were as if mesmerized by the screen.

He got out an apple and began to eat the granny smith his only source of breakfast if he was upset. It was a sure give away to Natasha as she glanced at him with an unsettling frown, which only gave Peter more worries on his mind.

"The people are calling the masked hero Spiderman where he stopped a bank robbery last night when the police had shown up late to the crime where they began to open fire at the hero. Lucky he was not hurt and easily took the robbers down with ease. But the citizens of New York ask where are Captain America and Iron Man who should have been there when the fiasco happened. This is Maria Johnson back to you Shelby "

The tv shut off and Tony and Clint let out a groan. A new hero was competing for the affection of the citizens of New York making Peter's family look bad on their part. But boy did the News Press make Spiderman look like a God at this moment.

He threw the apple core in the trashcan and headed for the elevator doors.

"Peter please take a seat in the arm chair across from Eric and Clint" Steve said, using his captain's voice.

Peter reluctantly goes to the armchair. Eric's face is a death glare along with Clint and Tony. This would be a losing battle for Peter and a victory lap for Eric. Natasha and Steve stand up from the table and sit down on the couch across from Peter, they look angry but not giving him a deadly glare like his uncle and other parent is.

"So Eric would like to tell you something's then you can tell him how you feel." Natasha started.

"So I know we don't get along and that you may have made most of my childhood horrible but I'm willing to let that go if you apologize to me. SO what do you say Peter or should I say cousin will you say sorry for the wrong doing." Eric spoke.

This was just what Peter knew would happen this sick son of a bitch would lie his way into his life and destroy what he has built.

"I'll say this one time again Eric. I hate you for the last eleven years you made my life hell and I want you to know I hope you get punch in the face for a the bullshit you pulled. If you think I'll say sorry for doing nothing you must have lost your damn marbles. You know what you are a little boy who has to have everything his way and if it isn't perfect you'll go out and ruin a good thing for a person. Just because you can't handle not being treated like a king." Peter spoke with utter poison dripping down in each word.

Eric's glare drop and he looked upset like Peter had managed to hurt his feelings. To bad he didn't care if he did besides everyday he was picked on by him and his trio.

"Peter why are you being so difficult, your being disrespectful and a bully all we wanted is for you to confess to what you did is that so hard." Natasha said.

"You know what your right Aunt Natasha Eric you know what. Go to hell and don't act like a victim when you know your like problem." Peter spoke to Eric.

Then it happened the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he froze in his position. He could clearly hear what was happening like his hearing had enhanced as well the commotion was on 126th and it sounds like a armed gunman is running from the police.

Peter quickly stood up and rushed to the elevators and pressed the doors to open. Once inside he pressed the roof button, he couldn't hear a word anyone was saying. Not Tony yelling at him to come back and sit down or Steve and Natasha about to close in on him and drag him back to his seat. Thankfully the doors closed right when they got close to him and he changed into Spiderman another good thing about his elevator there was no camera to wonder who was coming in or not.

Once the doors opened up he tossed the bag to the side and spirited off the building. The free fall was always some thing Peter would enjoy the rush of adrenaline pumping through his veins.

Shooting out one of his webs it latched onto another of the cities many skyscrapers. He repeated this method trying to find his way to the in action crime that was being taken place. Swooping down even lower to the crime scene and landing on top of a moving truck. He could see the gunman running in the middle of the streets trying to find a way out of the mess he created. The truck made a sudden halt and sent Peter flying off the car rolling on the ground ending up four feet away from the gunman.

Normally fear would have struck in and scared him but this time was different he didn't let his fear creep into his mind because all he had on his mind was keeping the people around him safe. No time to think just move and pray that being lucky would prevail. One shot to the mouth and he dropped to the hard ground with a thud thrashing around on the pavement. Boy did Peter love seeing the criminals in this weak position not being able to fully breath and panicking over the web like substance on there body. It was another kick out of the job that he was given having the power over these people. It sounded evil but truly was the type of power any person would love to have and Peter was fortunate to wield it.

Getting up from the cold ground he slowly walked over to the still thrashing gunman. You'd think that they wouldn't just try and prick the nose holes to breath but only Peter had that type of thinking if put into this type of predicament.

Another web shot went off and shot the man's left side to the pavement. His screams filled the already loud and hectic New York sky. Then the final shot to his right side where there was no more movements going on he couldn't move but was forced to stay in the spot webbed in.

"Freeze NYPD." An officer yelled

Peter turned around and sighed in relief good they can take this criminal to jail.

"Spiderman put your hands up and step away from the person. If not you will be fired at." The officer yelled.

There were ten cop cars lined up all out with their guns in hand ready to shoot Peter at anytime. "Oh are you Fucking Kidding me I just did like 80% of your job for you." Peter yelled at them. "You have ten seconds or we'll start firing." The same officer yelled.

It was as if time slowed down to allow Peter to see when and where the bullets would come from. He took this time to run at the officers in white and they kept their promise and began to fire at him. If a bystander saw what he was capable of you'd think he's in gymnastics with all of the cartwheels and backflip's he is capable of creating. Shooting off a blast of webs from his wrists Peter showed nothing but his best when the mask was on. Even if it is his second time going out as Spiderman to him it feels like this is just a daily routine. He jumped up on the hood of one of the many police cars then webbed onto a side building and took off. He needed to get back to his hell full life in one piece without anyone the wiser. That's until the unspeakable happen which he really shouldn't have been surprised that it happened.

"Spiderman just turn yourself in or well have to get physical." Captain America yelled out.

Peter was still slinging from buildings which meant Steve was with Tony and that could only mean Natasha and Clint were present but hidden somewhere.

His spid- spidy sense were tingling his hairs on his neck stood up and Peter went into instinct mode. Doing a backflip just in the nick of time one of Clint's arrows grazed the top of the mask and beamed into a side building and knowing S.H.I.E.L.D it was most likely a explode on contact arrow. But he didn't want to know if his suspicion was right he just needed to get the hell away from here. He would need to give them the slip and leave somewhere that isn't so public.

But for Peter timing couldn't be better his senses when off once again but for something in a whole different area that needed his help. Using his webbing and shot it into the right of him in pursuit to catch the shooter in the local hospital.

PREVIEW OF CHAPETER 10

"_um does May Parker live here" Peter stammered out. He was a nervous wreck he is meeting his first ALIVE family member._

"_Peter is-is that you." Aunt may eyed him up and down to get a good look at his body. But was certain it was her nephew. "Your all grown up. You look like Richard did when he was in high school but without the glasses. Come in" Aunt May shockingly said. She Stepped aside to let Peter into her home now lonely home._

_Peter walked in the town house into the living room, pictures of his mother and father. They looked like the perfect couple together then one with Peter as a small child._

**HOPE YOUR EXICED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. **** ALSO WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS ON EVERYONE SIDING WITH ERIC AND NOT PETER.**

**GET READY…. GET SET…. COMMMENT!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys so I haven't updated in like forever, yes I'm updating but I am going to redo the other chapters before I start anything. Lets be real the other chapters suck and you guys tell me that a lot of the time through messing me. So with that said tomorrow chapter one will be redone by seven pm est. I already have a lot done but I read through the old chapters and I feel like redoing them would be easier for me in the long run.**

**But I have one story I'm proud of you guys can take a look at, Scream and Shout GleexVampireDiaries. It's about Rachel moving to Mystic Falls to get away from the bullying and get a fresh new start.**

**But everyday I'm just going to be redoing the chapters then finally when I'm done I'll post chapter 10. All I can say is shit gets real and you'll have another reason to hate Steve and Tony for being parents. Also Peter gets some shocking news from the super couple as well. **


End file.
